


Hasta que la muerte nos reencuentre

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Spideynova - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: "Cabeza de cubeta!"Sam se despierta de golpe viendo a la persona de su costado"Peter?""Quien más cabeza de cubeta? Que...." Sam lo abraza con fuerza"Sam?""Estas bien" Lo abraza mas fuerte mientras empieza a llorar"Sam" Peter también lo abraza
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	Hasta que la muerte nos reencuentre

"Sam? Sam?"

"(Quien me llama)"

"Cabeza de cubeta!" 

Sam se despierta de golpe viendo a la persona de su costado

"Peter?"

"Quien más cabeza de cubeta? Que...." Sam lo abraza con fuerza 

"Sam?"

"Estas bien" Lo abraza mas fuerte mientras empieza a llorar

"Sam" Peter también lo abraza 

Otra vez se encontraron

****

"Entonces un campo de flores?" Pregunta Sam con su cabeza en el regazo de Peter

"Si eh estado aquí desde ya sabes, recuerdas todo lo que vivimos" Le dice jugando con su casco

"Cuando nos conocimos solo discutíamos por ver quién era el mejor obviamente era yo"

"Aunque yo era el líder, peleamos demasiado pero es nuestra forma de decir te amo"

"Cuando te volviste tan cursi"

"Tu me lo contagiaste, tú eres el que me decía amor mío, arañita, miel, bebé, araña sexy"

"Ya entendí pero tú no te quedabas atrás cubeta, cariño, amorcito, amor de mi vida, mi guardián"

"Éramos totales enamorados"

"Si pero nuestra declaración no fue la mejor"

"Me llevaste a un callejón y me besas y dijistes que me amas porque estabas celoso de Ava"

"Y aún así aceptaste"

"Un beso para recordar, veamos" Peter empieza a pensar recordando

"Cuando los chicos nos vieron, recuerdas me estabas felicitando y pensamos que estábamos solo"

"Un beso natural, fue vergonzoso"

"Más vergonzoso fue a decirle a la tía May"

"Para ti fue tu tía para mí fue mi mamá y hermana"

Peter se ríe recordando 

**Flash black**

**_"Era tan pequeño" Dice Peter viéndo fotos de Sam de bebé cuando se bañaba donde estaba totalmente desnudo_ **

**_"Sam también"_ **

**_"Umh? Oh... Jajajaja"_ **

**_"Mamá!"_ **

**Fin del Flash black**

"Tu mamá tenía razón eras tan pequeño"

"Ya eh crecido!"

Se sonroja

"Me refiero al tamaño no a eso!"

"Si Sam ya has crecido" Rueda los ojos

"Te amo sabes Peter"

"Yo también me amo"

"Parker"

"Es broma también te amo"

"Ni la muerte impedirá nuestro amor" Sam empieza a recordar otra cosa 

"El día que obtuvo más poder te quedaste a mi lado a apoyarme"

"Eso hacen los novios, se apoyan en todo"

"Recuerdas ese día que teníamos la casa sola, sin SHIELD ni cámaras y una velada con una cena preparada por tu servidor la mejor del mundo, tus palabras no las mías"

"Si ese día fue nuestra primera vez" Peter le dice sonriendo con una sonrisa algo tonta

"Como olvidarlo le tuve a decir a Fury que un villano te había golpeado y no podías mover la parte de tu trasero para abajo, estoy seguro que sabía la verdad pero no dijo nada ya que los arañazos de mi espalda me delataban"

"Ese día tuve que decirle a la tía May que me caí de las escaleras, porque no me podía sentar y me dolía la cadera sin mencionar que tuve que ocultar las mordeduras y chupetones" Los dos se ríen 

"O cuando me besaste frente a los Vengadores cuando me estaba llendo con ellos"

"Hasta ahora me dan risa sus caras Black Window le tuvo que cerrar la boca al capitán América antes que se le metiera un mosca"

"Cuando llegaron los nuevos guerreros y los webs Warriors estabas tan celosos"

"Oye! No estaba celoso"

"Tiger me lo dijo"

"Chismosa"

"Entonces si estabas celoso"

"Si estaba celoso feliz solo se llevaban toda la atención y esta vez tú diste la iniciativa"

"Tu lo ibas a hacer así que preferí ganarte, besarte frente a ellos Amadeus tuvo que revisar su armadura porque creyó que había algo mal con su visión"

"Nadie hubiera pensando que terminaríamos juntos" Peter empieza a acariciar su cabeza

"Nadie lo pensó todo estaba bien si no fuera por Octopus"

Sam frunce el ceño

"No lo menciones es su culpa que tú estés aquí" Sam cierra sus puños enojados

**Flash black**

**_"Spiderman porque..?"_ **

**_Peter lo había empujado_ **

**_"Spiderman!!!!" Un tubo lo había atravesado directo en su corazón_ **

**_"Hey esteras bien solo no duermas"_ **

**_"Nova no.... Ahora ni... Mi... Factor... Curativo me... Salvará"_ **

**_"No hables así verás que todo saldrá bien" Intenta mover el tubo pero escucha los jadeos de dolor de Peter"_ **

**_"Sam..." Peter extiende su mano_ **

**_"No te muevas por favor" Nova agarra su mano_ **

**_"Sam.... Te.... Qui...ero...." Su mano cae_ **

**Fin del Flash black**

"Si hubiera llegado antes tú"

Peter lo besa 

"No pienses si yo fui él idiota cuando me lancé sin pensarlo no quería verte morir"

"En cambio el que murió fuiste tú"

Sam se levanta y Peter también

"Fue mi error olvide todo mi entrenamiento y olvidé las reglas de los héroes, Sam puedes perdonarme?" Le pregunta Peter con un tono de tristeza

"Por supuesto, voy a pasar la eternidad contigo"

Peter lo niega

"No Sam, aún no es tu momento"

"Vamos Peter ya estoy contigo porque irme"

Peter pone una de sus manos en su mejilla

"Te necesitan haya"

"Yo te necesito a ti"

"Esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego, por favor Sam"

"Pero cuando te volveré a ver" Lo mira triste

"Eso nadie lo sabe, te necesitan vivo tu aún puedes salvar personas yo ya estoy muerto"

"Esta bien pero si tengo otra oportunidad de venir ten seguro que está vez si me quedaré"

Peter se ríe 

"Peter no se cuando te volveré a ver así que"

Se pone de rodillas y toma su mano

"Peter Parker te casarías conmigo ahora mismo, imagínate que te puse un anillo"

"Si Sam me casaría contigo" 

****

"No te muevas" 

"Es fácil decirlo Sam pero hacerlo no"

"Falta poco y ya está" Le había puesto una corona de flores

El también tenía una

Le da un anillo de flores

"Bueno empecemos las flores son los testigos" Dice con burla Peter

Sam Tose falsamente para empezar su ceremonia

"Yo Sam Alexander jamás creía que me enamoraría de ti, el primer día que te vio te odie, pero con el tiempo mi odio cambio a admiración, confianza y por último amor y me di cuenta que había elegido a la persona indicada no una chica si no un chico, alguien en quien puedo confiar y amar"

"Yo Peter Parker me enamoré de ti después de pasar tiempo contigo, te di mi confianza y tú me diste la tuya, nos cuidamos las espaldas y nos protegemos, me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba cuando no tenía a nadie en que recudir fuiste mi primera opción, no me arrepiento de haber hecho las cosas que hice porque eso me llevo donde estoy ahora a tu lado amándote por toda la eternidad"

"Peter Parker aceptas a este hombre apuesto y guapo como tú esposo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos encuentre" 

"Si acepto oh guapo sacerdote improvisado"

"Y yo Sam Alexander acepto casarme contigo en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte no vuelva a encontrar"

Le pone el anillo de flores 

Peter hace lo mismo

"Por el poder que me eh concedido nos declaró Araña y marido puedo besar al novio" 

Le sonríe 

"Hasta que la muerte nos reecuentre Peter"

"Te amo Sam Alexander"

"Te amo Peter Parker "

Se besan

"Hasta luego, mándale mis saludos a los demás cubetita" Lo mira triste

"Hasta luego arañita" 

Peter le pone su casco

***

Sam abre los ojos y empieza a toser

"Nova estas vivo!" Grita feliz Power Man

"Como es posible hace unos minutos tú bueno...." Flash pregunta esto era imposible

"Ni siquiera puedo ser un cadáver en paz" Dice enojado y ve que estaba en la enfermería

Se levanta como si no hubiera muerto

Toda la tensión que había hace minutos por pensar que su camarada había muerto como su gran amigo Peter Parker se desvaneció

"Nova debes descansar literalmente acabas de volver de la muerte" Ava le dice viendolo

"Lo sé estuve en el cielo"

"Eso es científicamente imposible" Amadeus dice 

"Amadeus acabas de verlo" Miles le dice señalando con sus manos a Nova

"Sam siéntate aún no estás recuperado"

"No importa Danny, ah y Peter le manda saludos desde el cielo"

"...."

"Les dije que mori pero aún no era mi hora y me devolvieron"

Mira su dedo

Se sorprenden 

Aún tenía el anillo de flores

"Hasta que la muerte nos reencuentro" Susurra feliz

***

Cementerio

En la lápida de Peter Parker se ve una corona de flores sobre su cruz 

**Fin**


End file.
